


White Eyed Slayer- one shot

by Quaralknight



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama & Romance, F/M, Reincarnation, Self-Insert, Strategy & Tactics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quaralknight/pseuds/Quaralknight
Summary: Reincarnating into a person from fictional story was hard enough to tolerate. But to be placed in a clan that brands its members like slaves? Unacceptable! Anyone who dares try and take from me will soon realize that I was that someone not to be messed with in my old world. So they sure as hell won't make it now that I have these special eyes.Hell, they won't even see me coming.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72





	White Eyed Slayer- one shot

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I own nothing pertaining to this story and hope others will take inspiration from this work to pursue their own stories for me to enjoy.

**Chapter One - The Runaway**

It was cold. Freezing cold. The wind bit at his skin as he dashed forward with everything he had through the knee high mounds of snow. Winters in this part of the Land of Fire were typically mild. Light snow and a gentle wind chill. Of course it had to be today when a snowstorm blew in with a vengeance. An unknown fact fact about the Byakugan was that it didn better when there was less light. During the day when the sun was lighting up every snowflake like a lightbulb hindered his and the rest of the Hyuuga clan's vision.

In a way, one could say that the weather itself was helping his nephew to escape.

A matter that must never come to pass.

“Get moving! I want all available members to find him! He’s close so be vigilant!” His father called out to the other members of the search party. It was primarily made up of other branch members and a few from the main house. They didn’t seek help from anyone else within the Leaf Village. Their practice of placing the curse mark on their own members was not something they liked to openly discuss with outsiders.

Even he doubted the others clan heads would look favourably on them for trying to hunt down a child trying to escape a seal that would bind him for life.

So the burden fell on him as clan leader. Something he wasn’t too happy about.

His brother, Hizashi, had been confined to the compound. While there was no proof that he was involved with Neji’s disappearance it was decided that he’d be interrogated. Hiashi doubted that his brother had any idea that his one and only child would just take off. Many in the main branch--while aware of Neji’s talents--didn’t fully grasp that something was off with the boy.

There was a level of discipline and focus that was almost unnerving in his nephew. Even with his byakugan turned off it always felt the child was still seeing through you. That was all on top of how quickly the boy picked up the clans technique. What normally tools months to grasp were achieved in mere days. It was like second nature to Neji. A Hyuuga not seen in generations.

That was the sad part of it. Had Hizashi been born first instead of him, it would be Neji who would have eventually inherited the position of clan leader. Fate could be undeniably cruel sometimes. A cruelty that he couldn’t fight. To protect the Hyuuga he would bring Neji back or...if the worst happened, even kill the boy before he got away.

“Lord Hiashi!” One of the branch members, Tokuma, yelled out to him. The young man was pointing ahead into the storm. “I can see tracks! They’re too small to be from a full size adult!”

Adjusting his focus he did indeed confirm Tokuma’s find. A small trail of footprints that led through the mountains going east. They were already half a day out from the village. The route taken by Neji wasn’t one chosen at random. It was treacherous. Difficult to navigate and required preparation to go through. Going around the mountain range on either side would delay them by an extra day.

Any other direction leading out of the Leaf Village would have been easier to follow up on. There were Village guard stations they could send alerts to, local authorities that could be put on the lookout, even a handful of friendly settlements that would support their search. A Lot of resources outside the village were at their disposal...except through the path his nephew took.

So there was no doubt in Hiashi’s mind that this was anything but purposeful. His nephew seemed well aware of what his role as a branch member was. The unnervingly serious child probably knew when they would apply the Caged Bird Seal and planned an escape route accordingly. Enough equipment and resources were stolen from their clans supply shed to last the boy months. Most impressive though...or frustrating was the money that was somehow taken from the clans account. A small fortune in fact. They hadn’t figured out had he pulled that off.

Regardless, Neji was well prepared.

Straining himself, Hiashi poured chakra into his eyes, trying to get just a few extra miles out of his Byakugan. They were so close now. While his nephew may have had nearly a day’s head start on them, his body wasn’t near what theirs were. A child was still a child, no matter how mature they acted. An undeniable truth that would become apparent rather quickly.

Rising up the top off the slanted side of a mountain was Neji. 

He wasn’t running or trying to hide. Draped in furs and other warm clothing, he sat cross legged on a rock overlooking the mountain's descent. His chin was pressed on his right fist. In his left was a long metal staff. It was long and thin, with one end resting over his left shoulder. It was a little strange for a weapon. The staff was hollow and one end had an awkward shape to it.

Neji had already spotted them. Even going as far as to wave. 

His father stepped forward, not giving him the chance to talk to his nephew first. Hiashi wanted to settle this peacefully. For Hizashi’s sake he didn’t want anything to happen to him either. More than likely his brother would be punished for this. For failing to keep his son in line and putting the entire clan in jeopardy. Keeping and protecting the secrets of the Byakugan was a task for the main branch however...unofficially it was an expectation that each and every branch member do their utmost to keep themselves from being compromised. Under the fear of punishment from the curse mark.

“Neji Hyuuga! You will surrender yourself to us and return to the Leaf Village!” His father yelled at his wayward grandson.

Neji hummed into the wind. It was filled with a mixture of intrigue and amusement. “Oh? Tell me, why should I do that?”

“Further disobedience will account for an even greater punishment! Your father is already facing severe consequences for your actions!”

“Ha!” Neji snorted. A vicious smile stretching across his face. “Good! Seems fitting that a man who cowed his head so long ago is getting punished for something beyond his control. I think it suits him nicely.”

Hiashi’s blood ran cold. He didn’t know if it was the cruelty of the words or how little Neji cared for his own fathers health but it hurt all the same. No child this young could be this callous to suffering. It was like some tormented spirit was possessing his nephew's body. Controlling his actions and forcing him through all this.

‘Sadly such a thing isn’t possible.’

“Whatever you may say doesn't matter! Whatever you wish for doesn’t matter! You are of the Branch family and it is your responsibility to serve and protect those in the Main branch! This is the tradition that has kept the Hyuuga clan strong! The fate that binds all of us together!”

“I see. Things are starting to make sense. Then answer me one last question then; Why did you pick Hiashi and not Hizashi to become the head of the Hyuuga?”

Hiashi frowned. The answer was obvious. He had been sure that his brother explained the circumstances of their birth. How he was the older twin and therefore was chosen to be in the Main branch while Hizashi was placed in the other. At first it didn’t really matter between the two of them. They were just kids who didn’t know any better. As they grew up and realized the responsibilities each held there began a growing distance between the two. His brother had all but become just another member of the branch family. Closing himself off as the years passed by.

That was what Hiashi hated! The person he was closest to became cold and distant towards him. He couldn’t even remember the last time they had a conversation where they laughed or smiled. 

Sometimes he wished that he had been born second.

“It’s because Hiashi was brought into this world first! To protect the family there couldn’t be two potential heirs that could risk fracturing generations of traditions!”

His nephew shook his head. Letting out a visible sigh. “But you could have chosen Hizashi, yes? Hell, you could have placed both of them in the branch family if you wanted. Not like they could have done anything about it. They were just kids.” His smile returned with a vengeance. A cruel and wicked grin that stretched from ear to ear. “If it had been me I would have just placed seals on everyone else. How can you call something safe and secure when others can call the shots? Truly laughable! Let me show you what it truly means to make someone submit!  **Release!** ”

.

.

.

A loud rumble shook the earth. Too fast to avoid and placed in a position that was impossible to escape from the ground around them began to collapse. Their group had been too clustered together as the path they were on was narrow. 

It quickly became apparent that this was intentional.

Neji had led them into a trap. Explosives were probably placed at the base of the mountain. Primed and ready to detonate so that it would send them plummeting into the chasm below. With their collective focus all on his nephew and the intense weather they missed the signs for a trap.

It only became worse as he realized sending them plummeting wasn’t Neji’s intent. Several branch members did go over the edge. Over a thousand foot drop into the darkness below with no means to save themselves. On all sides the ground had fallen away. Only a small pillar barely twenty feet in diameter was still standing for the remaining fourteen members of their group.

“Ahk! What is this!” Tokuma gagged, coughing and sputtering.

Around them, what Hiashi thought was just the powdery snow was some sort of gas. Large enough that the wind couldn’t carry it away fast enough. It must have happened as the path gave way, leaving them distracted trying not to fall to their deaths. The smoke burned. His lungs felt like they were on fire and breathing was becoming difficult.

He needed to take control of the situation

**“Heavenly Palm Rotation!”** Chakra blurred around them, pushing the remaining poison away. It was already too late. They had been exposed to whatever toxin Neji had used on them. His body was starting to feel numb. After using his jutsu he couldn’t even stand. His vision was quickly becoming blurry. The others were in similar situations. All writhing in pain on the ground.

“Kah! Kah! Ahk!” He clutched his stomach, blood was spat out of his mouth, staining the white snow crimson.

The only thing he could hear was Neji’s voice. It was so clear that even the snow storm seemed to fade.

“So just in case you were wondering, yes the poison is fatal after ten minutes. A very painful concoction. Not bad bad for someone who has to use the step stool to reach the bathroom sink huh?” It took a lot of effort to do all this. My weapon especially. Truly, it’s one of a kind. I guess these eyes will take it to the next level. I guess this nightmare has its perks.” Neji laughed mockingly at them. Taking enjoyment out of their pain. 

But that wasn’t the worst of it. This cruel little monster had one more trick to play on them. 

“ _ So now it comes down to this. Not fate or destiny but one of my whims. I have a single vial of the antidote. Enough for one person. I see that four of you are of the main house and the other ten are in the branch family. So let's find out just what will happen; Who will choose to value their lives over the others! Who wants to see their family and loved ones again! Who’s going to fight for their very life or risk dying knowing as the pain gnaws at your body until your last moments are nothing but agony! Ha ha ha ha ha! _ ”

Across the hundred meter gap between Neji and them, a purple vial was thrown. It landed right in the middle of the pillar. Everyone's barely abled focus followed it. There was a moment of silence between them all. The answer should have been clear in this situation. He was the clan head after all. Reason, duty and sacrifice were always part of a shinobi. Hiashi was now realizing that it was a moment like this that tested that.

It was painfully clear a handful of them were failing.

Using chakra and hand signs right now was impossible. It was a matter of who was faster and stronger. A brawl that was unbefitting the Hyuuga clan.

But he would take it. Take and survive. This wouldn’t be his end. Not when he had a daughter and wife waiting for him. 

Then he would get Neji and justice for this day!

“Well I’ll leave you all to it. I have places to go and see after all. Oh and one last thing…”

.

.

.

_ “...You have eight minutes left.” _

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
